a. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical systems and methods for representing and/or emulating anatomies of patient's behavior. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a medical imaging system and a method for replaying pre-acquired images (i.e., a cine-loop) taken during imaging, for example, with a fluoroscope.
b. Background Art
During a medical procedure, it is desirable to view the position of one or more medical devices relative to a patient's anatomy (i.e., organs, vasculature, etc.). One known method for viewing the position of a medical device is to continuously image the region of interest of the patient with imaging radiation, e.g., real time fluoroscopy. Ongoing real-time imaging, however, may expose the patient and/or physician to undesirable amounts of imaging radiation.
To reduce the amount of radiation to which a patient and physician are exposed, systems and procedures have been developed for emulating real-time fluoroscopy by playing a loop of pre-recorded images (referred to herein as a “cine-loop”). In general, a physician schedules the start and end period of an operation to capture the loop of images. The cine-loop is then replayed in synchronization with a timing signal (e.g., an organ timing signal), to emulate a display of real-time images.